Malec one-shot(s)
by thatfandomfreakk
Summary: Some one-shots that came to me whilst listening to music or just randomly, but if you have any ideas for more then leave them in a review or PM me with them :) (any rating) MALEC
1. He's So Fine

**Hey peeplez!**

**I went to Paris for a week, and there was like nothing to do on the journey so I found these songs on my phone from ages ago and this one-shot came to mind ... though it turned out much longer than I'd intended it to be. Still, it was fun writing it.**

**Also, I found** **I kind of like writing one-shots, so if you guys have any ideas of one-shots (mostly Malec but if there are any really good Sizzy or Clace ones I might make an exception) then PM me or just put your idea in your review and I'll see what I can do :)**

Magnus sighed as he stared longingly, for about the hundredth time, at Blue Eyes, as he liked to call him. He was sitting in the corner of a karaoke club he hadn't bothered to remember the name of with his best friend, Camille. She had long since given up trying to stop Magnus from pining over the boy and now just tried to put up with it. The first time Magnus had seen him his jaw had practically dropped to the floor and Camille had had to sit through the whole night listening to him go on and on about the guy's hair, and his face, and his skin, and his physique, and his eyes. God, his eyes – she still hadn't heard the end of them. She had to admit, he wasn't bad looking, but the way Magnus went on about him it sounded as if he were describing the stereotypical image of an angel. But seriously, next to that golden haired Adonis he was nothing – but Golden Boy had that little redhead with him all the time, and from the looks they gave each other, it was clear they were together. Oh well. There're other guys. But then – oh, here he goes again, she thought, as Magnus turned to her, opening his mouth to say something.

"Did you see that, Cam? Did you _see _what he just did?" Magnus squealed breathily. Camille just turned to him, bored, and replied with a flat, "what did he do this time?"

"He just stretched and his top came up and oh my god did you see his six pack, Camille? He's so …" Magnus trailed off with a sigh, leaning back. Camille rolled her eyes. "Dreamy? Hot? Sexy? Gorgeous? Beautiful? Because you've said them all about him, Magnus. No need to keep going on." She said without conviction, hoping that this time he might actually shut up. Magnus tore his eyes away from "Blue Eyes" with difficulty, it seemed, and looked at her instead.

"Whoa, everybody freak out," Camille said dryly, "somebody call an ambulance. There's something wrong with Magnus Bane – he stopped looking at his eye-candy over there."

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Shut up. I have an idea." Camille groaned. Not another "idea". His last "idea" was to get drunk so he could work up the courage to go talk to Blue Eyes, but had almost ended up puking in the middle of the club, with would have definitely gotten his attention, but Camille guessed it was not the kind of attention Magnus wanted from his monster crush. So she had had to haul him out of the building before he could do something he'd seriously regret later, and he had, instead, puked all over her new boots. She was mad at him and wouldn't so much as look at him for a week.

"Don't you remember what happened last time? I just bought these shoes and if you vomit on them I will personally stuff the heels up your sorry ass. And these are stilettos."

Magnus cringed for a moment before regaining his posture. Camille could be scary when she wanted to be.

"Relax. I'm not getting drunk again." He said, choosing to ignore Camille's muttered "thank god". "I'm going to sing him a song, actually."

**Magnus**

Magnus was quite proud of his idea, and wondered why on earth he hadn't thought of it before. He knew Blue Eyes had noticed him; he had tried to make eye contact and had often succeeded, but his angel would always blush and look down straight away. This had to mean he liked him a little bit. Didn't it? And if he sung to him, Blue Eyes would know that Magnus liked him, which would hopefully bring him out of his shell. Hopefully. He was just so gorgeous…

"That's actually not a bad idea." Camille's voice brought him out of his thoughts. He grinned, happy that she was actually agreeing with him for once. "I know! I can't believe I didn't think of it before!" He cried, taking Camille's hand excitedly. Her eyes flicked over to where Blue Eyes was sitting and smirked.

"Uh-oh. Angel Boy's getting jealous."

"What?" Magnus asked, confused, and turned to look where "Angel Boy" was sitting – and he was, indeed, staring at where Magnus and Camille's hands were together with a sour look on his face. Magnus immediately let go of her hand and started pushing her away hurriedly.

"Magnus! What the fuck are you doing?" Camille yelped. Magnus shuffled over a few chairs in an attempt to get away from his best friend, muttering, "he has to see we're not together!"

Camille groaned and rolled her eyes, whilst Magnus's attention was fully on Blue Eyes. He put on a charming smile and winked at him; his angel blushed and ducked his head a little, but had a small smile of his own on his face, whilst Camille mimed puking in the corner.

Suddenly the song that was already playing ended. "Right," Magnus declared, standing up, "I'm going in."

**Alec**

Alec punched Jace in the arm, effectively stopping his sniggering. "Ow! What was that for?" Jace complained, rubbing his arm.

"That was for laughing at me." Alec grumbled. They both knew perfectly well what Jace was laughing at Alec _for _but Jace, it seemed, felt like he needed to elaborate, as he clasped his hands together and fluttered his eyelashes, "oh, my beautiful, sparkling prince, I just cannot resist you when you wink at me with your glittering eyes, oh-"

"Shut _up_!" Alec growled, his face reddening.

"Well, you _are _swooning over him, you can't deny that." Izzy cut in, smirking. "I can't say I blame you really; he _is _hot." Alec felt a sudden surge of jealousy, which Izzy must have seen, because she continued quickly, "oh, don't go getting all jealous on me. He only has eyes for you."

"He does?" Alec said, his face brightening, without thinking. Jace snorted, and Alec quickly continued, "um, I mean, I meant to say – I-I'm not jealous. That's – that's what I meant – oh, will you stop laughing at me!" He covered his bright red face with his hands as both Izzy and Jace stopped trying to conceal their laughter and just rolled around in their seats, laughing uncontrollably.

They only stopped when they heard a very melodic voice speaking into the mic, and turned to see who would be singing next. As it was Alec's eyes widened and Jace and Izzy started sniggering again.

"Hey guys. This song I'm about to sing is actually for someone." Said a very glittery someone, who happened to be staring straight at him. "This person I have tried to work up the courage to speak to for a long time, but they still don't know I exist," the crowd "aww"ed, "well, until now, that is. Anyway…" He gave the DJ the signal to start the music, turned back to the mic, and started to sing.

_He's so fine_

_Wish he were mine_

_That handsome boy over there_

_The one with blue eyes and black hair_

Oh. My. God. He can't be … he's not singing about _me_? Alec stared around at everyone around him, (who were now staring in his general direction, looking for a guy with blue eyes and black hair) looking for someone else who had blue eyes and black hair … and there he was. A guy, about his age, sitting next to another boy with silvery hair and eyes. He had bright blue eyes and messy black hair, a chiselled face – and he was gorgeous. Damn it. How could Magnus be singing to him when there was someone like that there? Alec slumped back in his chair, dejected, and at Izzy and Jace's confused looks, nodded his head to the guy Magnus was obviously singing to.

_Don't know how I'm gonna do it_

_But I'm gonna make him mine_

_He's the envy of all the guys_

_It's just a matter of time_

Alec grabbed onto the edges of his chair, trying to keep a hold on himself. _He was never going to like you. You shouldn't have got your hopes up._ On stage, Alec's crush took the mic out of the holder and started to walk towards the steps that lead to the crowd. Oh God. _I don't know if I can take this_, Alec thought. Jace and Izzy were looking at him sympathetically as the man of Alec's dreams walked towards the other guy with blue eyes and black hair. Admittedly, that was still in Alec's direction, but he wasn't singing to Alec, he knew. He just couldn't be.

_He's a soft spoken guy_

_Also seems kind of shy_

_I'm_ shy, aren't I? Alec thought. The other guy's posture looked confident, but appearances could be deceptive.

_Makes me wonder if I_

He got closer…

_Should even give him a try_

Closer…

_But then I know he can't shy_

_He can't shy away forever_

He reached a hand out to touch the other guy's face, and Alec wanted to squeeze his eyes shut, but they seemed glued open… but then the unthinkable happened. He drew his hand away, and with a small shake of his head, as if to say _not my type_, started walking again. Right. Towards. Alec.

_And I'm gonna make him mine_

_If it takes me forever_

He got closer, and smiled seductively down at Alec, whose eyes widened and breathing picked up. Is this actually happening? Izzy elbowed Alec's side suggestively but his attention stayed on the miracle in front of him.

_He's so fine_

Fuuuuuck….

_Gotta be mine_

Oh my God!

_Sooner or later_

_I hope it's not later_

Me, too.

_We gotta get together_

_The sooner the better_

Fricking unicorns on rainbow cupcakes.

_I just can't wait, I just can't wait_

_To be held in his arms_

He was now standing right in front of Alec, who blushed and ducked his head, remembering there were many people watching. But then one slender finger gently placed itself under his chin and lifted his head slowly so he had no choice but to look into glowing green-yellow eyes. Alec's heart literally stopped when he saw the sparkly man's face up close. His eyes were lined in golden eyeliner which made his eyes look exotic and sexy; his hair was spiked up and multi-coloured, and Alec itched to touch it. His face was more gorgeous than should be possible … but Alec wasn't complaining.

_If I were a king_

_And he asked me to leave my throne_

The hand on his chin slid up the side of his face and brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes.

_I'd do anything that he asked_

_Anything to make him my own_

Then the singer's hand changed direction and slid down the side of Alec's face, down his neck and then trailed down his chest. _Please don't get a boner … _Alec thought desperately. That would be very embarrassing. He did not need that right now …

_For he's so fine_

_So fine_

_He's so fine_

_So fine_

_He's so fine_

That hand slid down to his thigh. Alec's heart was beating so loudly he thought it must be heard over the music – but then suddenly the hand was gone and Alec's crush turned around, rolling up his body so that his ass was momentarily inches away from Alec's face (Jace wolf whistled loudly) and walked back to the stage, swaying his hips as he went.

_He's so fine, oh yeah_

_He's so fine, so fine_

_So fine, uh-huh_

_He's so fine_

_So fine_

He finished – back on the stage – on a long note, his perfect voice drawing it out until the song ended.

The crowd burst into applause, some people standing, Alec included (he ignored Jace and Izzy's suggestive sniggering when he stood). Eventually the noise died down and the people who were standing sat again. The singer was about to leave the stage when Jace suddenly stood up. "Wait!" He called, and Alec's crush stopped, raising an eyebrow.

"Jace, what are you doing?" Alec hissed. He better not be about to embarrass me, Alec thought.

"Don't you think we should see what that guy you were singing to thought?" Jace smirked, and looked pointedly at Alec. Then Izzy whispered in Alec's ear "Alec, go on."

Alec turned, "what do you mean, go on?" By now most people were looking at them, expectant. Then Alec understood. They wanted him to sing back. People always told him he was a good singer … but what if good wasn't enough? What if he messed up, what if-

"Alec, stop second guessing yourself and get your ass up there!" Jace said loudly, and people cheered, then started chanting… what were they saying? Ping? Wing? Oh right…

"_Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing!_"

Oh God… Alec stood shakily, then stumbled when Jace shoved him forward. Damn you…Alec turned to glare at him one last time, then tentatively made his way to the stage. The crowd was quiet now, only a few people muttering.

Alec tried not to look at hid crush as he walked past, because he knew if he did then he would probably stumble again and just embarrass himself even more, so he settled for glancing at him out of the corner of his eye … which almost made him trip up the last step, but he managed to avoid that at the last minute.

After telling the DJ what he would sing, Alec nervously walked to the microphone. He could feel every single pair of eyes on him. Shit … why the hell am I doing this again…? Oh God…

He cleared his throat, and spoke into the mic: "well, everyone already knows who this song is for, and I'm not very good with speaking in front of crowds, so -" He saw his crush's mouth twitch up in a little smile. Great. Now he's laughing at me … "- I'm just going to get on with the song."

At this the music started, and Alec tapped his foot a little to get into the rhythm, as he always did. He closed his eyes and let the music wash over him …

_I've tried playing it cool_

_But when I'm looking at you_

_I can't ever be brave_

_'__Cause you make my heart race_

Many people in the crowd gasped. Oh shit. I was really that bad…? I can't back out now… Alec's thoughts raced in his head, and he didn't dare open his eyes to see his crush's reaction – he was afraid of what he would see.

_Shot me out of the sky_

_You're my kryptonite_

_You keep making me weak, yeah_

_Frozen and can't breathe_

At this point some of the crowd had started to clap to the beat, so Alec thought it was safe to open his eyes, but he still didn't look at the other man on stage. He would do it, he told himself … maybe at the chorus…?

_Something's gotta give now_

_'__Cause I'm dying just to make you see_

_That I need you here with me now_

_'__Cause you've got that one thing_

He finally glanced at his crush … and saw that there was a huge smile on his face. He was so gorgeous … don't get distracted, Alec…

_So get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing, yeah_

_You've got that one thing_

By now the whole crowd was clapping along with the song, some singing along, and the beautiful man next to him still had that smile on his face … does this mean I'm doing well? Alec thought. It must do … I mean, with this reaction I can't be doing _badly _…

_Now I'm climbing the walls_

_And you don't notice at all_

_I'm going out of my mind, yeah_

_All day and all night_

Now some people were standing, pulling others with them, some even starting to dance … and now Alec's crush was clapping along, staring to mouth the words as well … oh wow … is this actually happening? Because it feels like I'm dreaming. A very, very nice dream. Am I dreaming…?

_Something's gotta give now_

_'__Cause I'm dying just to know your name_

_And I need you here with me now_

_'__Cause you've got that one thing_

Now Alec started to smile as he sang, enjoying himself as he saw almost everyone get up and come to the front of the stage to start dancing, clapping and singing along, and then he saw his crush dancing … god, he was so sexy it should be illegal. The way he swayed his hips to the music, fucking hell…

_So get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_So get out, get out, get out of my mind_

_And come on, come into my life_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing, and_

_You've got that one thing_

Now Alec clapped along to the beat, leading the crowd in the instrumental. Why didn't he think of doing this earlier? He was actually enjoying himself a lot, mostly due to the fact that his crush was, too. That much was clear.

_Woah-oh-oh-oh  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_You've got that one thing_

_Get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

Alec took the mic out of the holder so he could fully face his crush, and sang directly to him, ignoring anyone else.

_So get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_So get out, get out, get out of my mind_

_And come on, come into my life_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing, yeah_

_You've got that one thing_

When Alec finished the song, everybody clapped and cheered and stomped, and he felt as if he were dreaming. Again. This is just too good to be true, he thought. That is, until the crowd started chanting again. But this time they weren't asking for a song. They were asking for something very different …

"_Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!_"

Alec blushed a deep red and turned to look at the beautiful man beside him. His eyes were shining and his hair was a little messed up from the dancing, but it just made him look more beautiful, more alive. Their eyes met … what the hell, Alec thought, and took the other man's face in his hands, and brought their lips together, the massive cheer of the crowd drowned out by the pure ecstasy of the kiss.

**Reviews are love 3**


	2. Hopelessly in Love

**Magnus PoV**

I stared across our usual lunch table, lost in thought. I wasn't staring into space, though, no. I was staring at my best friend, Alexander Lightwood. I admired the delicate curve of his nose, his to-die-for long eyelashes, his angelically pale complexion, his gorgeously messy black hair, and his beautiful blue eyes, bright with happiness and laughter as he laughed at a joke his adoptive brother, Jace, had made. My insides flared with jealousy and suddenly I wanted to rip Jace to pieces…nothing changes.

The thing was, you see, I was hopelessly in love with my best friend, who, might I add, was so far in the closet he had bypassed Narnia a long time ago. Of course, our little group of friends knew, but apart from that, nobody did. And he was completely oblivious to it – the only one who was, actually. Every single person in our group of friends (Isabelle, Clary, Simon, Jace, Tessa, Will and Jem) knew how I felt about Alec; they had all figured out one way or another, and now looked at me with that horrible look of sympathy clear on their faces that I hated so much. Well, except Simon. He never noticed anything.

I sighed angrily. Sometimes I wondered if they could make it any more obvious – but no, Alec was blissfully oblivious, as always. I tried to actually listen into the conversation to distract myself.

"…yeah, yeah, okay, I get that," Clary was saying, laughing.

"Okay, so who here has the best … hair?" Izzy said.

"Magnus." Said Alec without hesitation, popping a grape into his mouth. Then he realised everyone was staring at him and he stopped chewing. "What?"

Tessa giggled, and I looked down to hide my smile. It felt like there were butterflies ricocheting around my stomach. It was pitiful, really, that someone could reduce me to this after just one compliment.

"Oh, just the way you said it. As if it was the most obvious thing in the whole world." Said Jace, smirking.

"Well, it kind of is." Alec replied, waving a hand at my hair, which was currently spiked up into blue spikes. Not that that had anything to do with Alec's eyes. Heh heh…

"I agree!" I proclaimed, covering my emotions with my confident mask, like I always do. "Thank you, Alec." I smiled at him, and he smiled back. I got lost in how his smile made him look even more gorgeous, and how _I _had contributed to making him smile that smile, and-

Jem kicked me under the table. He had that look, _you're staring at him again._ My friends tended to give me that look a lot … whoops. Little did I know that a certain someone had been kicked by his sister at the other end of the table, and for exactly the same reason as I had.

"Right, okay, let's do another one!" Said Clary, "how about …"

"Eyes?" Suggested Izzy, "innocently" looking at me. That little bitch; she knew how much I loved Alec's eyes. Well, now's my move …

"Oh, come on, that's easy," I said, feigning nonchalance.

"It is?" Alec asked, curiously, "Who?" He really had no idea …

"Yours." I answered, looking him straight in the eye. He looked surprised for a moment, then a faint blushed rose in his cheeks. Must just be the surprise, I thought.

"Oh. Really? I don't think …"

"Are you serious?" I interrupted, "those things are frickin' gorgeous," still trying to be nonchalant … "there're, like a million different shades of blue in there." Oh God, am I overdoing it? I hope I'm not overdoing it …

"Excuse me," Will piped up, "My eyes are practically the same as Alec's, so you're saying mine are the nicest too." He smiled smugly and Alec laughed. "That's true." He said. I just shrugged.

"Is this just a game where Alec and Magnus complement each other's looks as much as they possibly can?" Asked Simon, looking genuinely confused. Alec looked startled, and I tried hard to keep my casual mask up, whilst on the inside I was exploding with rainbows and lollipops and fucking fluorescent butterflies and shit. God.

"Yeah, I think that's what this has turned into." Jace teased, smirking. I swear he didn't know any other facial expression sometimes. Now Alec was full on blushing. "Um … I …" He seemed lost for words. Was that good? I thought anxiously.

"Well, if that's a suggestion, I'm all for it," I grinned at Alec. I could literally feel Jace rolling his eyes.

"Alright, you guys, stop flirting!" Izzy said, sounding like she was barely keeping her laughter under control. Alec glared at her. "We're just _friends_, Izzy. Nothing more."

The butterflies and lollipops and rainbows disappeared, leaving in their place lots of little pins and sharp edges stabbing at me, plaguing me with the truth. Like really intense pins and needles. Except a hundred fucking times worse. And then there were those looks again … God, I really fucking hated those looks. That look of sympathy like they understood ... but they didn't. I suddenly stood up, mumbling something about unfinished homework and swiftly walked out of the lunch room.

**Alec PoV**

I watched Magnus walk away, confused. What did I do?

"Did I do something…?" I asked, looking at my friends. Izzy sighed. "No, it's not … it's not you."

"Then what is it?" I hated it when Magnus was upset, and I wanted to personally pummel the person who had made him upset every time.

Nobody answered my question. "Well, if none of you are going to answer my question, then I'll go find out for myself." I stood, ignoring my friends' feeble protests, and walked out into the corridor.

Magnus had said he was going to do homework, so … the library? I walked in that direction and when I arrived I almost thought Magnus wasn't there, but then, on closer inspection, I realised that he was in the corner furthest from the door, tucked away. He had a book out on front of him, and it looked like he was absorbed in whatever he was doing in it. I walked over to him and looked over his shoulder – and saw that he wasn't doing homework, but drawing. I knew that Magnus was good at drawing, but not _that _good … I watched for what seemed like hours as Magnus drew a face … a face which looked strangely familiar as it took shape, the only colour in it the blue of its eyes, shining in a very life-like way, holding too many shades of blue to count. Hang on … was that…?

I let out a little gasp as I realised who Magnus was drawing, and Magnus immediately rumpled the paper up and flung it across the table.

"What was that for?" I exclaimed a little too loudly, and rushed across the table, smoothing the drawing out. Wow. "This is amazing."

Magnus looked slightly embarrassed. "What, you're not freaked out that I was drawing you? Or that I remember your face in so much detail that I can draw it just from memory?"

"I …" I hadn't really thought about it like that, but now that I did … I got a warm, pleased feeling inside, and I found myself smiling. "No, not really."

Magnus still looked slightly suspicious. I decided to brush it off, and sat down next to him, our shoulders almost touching. I felt him stiffen, and felt slightly hurt.

"So … do you need any help with the homework?" I asked, breaking the silence. Magnus looked confused. "What homework?"

"When you left you said you needed to finish some homework …" I trailed off.

"Oh! That," Magnus looked slightly embarrassed, "um, I finished it."

"Oh." There was a silence. I wondered if I had done something and Magnus's excuse to leave our table was actually just that – an excuse. I racked my brain to try to remember anything that could have hurt Magnus, but I couldn't find anything at all. Suddenly Magnus's voice interrupted my reverie.

"What are you wearing tomorrow?"

Tomorrow was the 31st of October, Halloween. In our school, Halloween was a really big thing – we would get a day off lessons to have weird, put-a-spin-on competitions between houses, and, best of all, everyone would wear a costume. You got the people who still wore ghost outfits and stuff like that, but then there were the ones who were great with makeup and actually out a lot of effort into their costume. Izzy and Magnus fell into that category most years. I didn't.

But this year I actually had an idea of what I wanted to be; I had recently read a book called _The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones _By Cassandra Clare. Okay, who am I kidding; I read the whole series in about two weeks and am currently on the prequel series. I like reading, okay? Anyway, the point is, most of the main characters are these things called Shadowhunters, and they are seriously awesome. I explained this to Izzy and she said she was up for it, so …

"Um … do you remember that book I recommended to you?" I asked Magnus hesitantly. He laughed. "You mean that book you kept pestering me about until I read it?"

"Shut up." I punched his shoulder lightly, "It's a great book! Anyway, I was thinking of going as, um – don't laugh – a Shadowhunter."

Magnus looked lost in thought for a moment, then a slow smile spread across his face. "That," he said triumphantly, "is the best idea you've had for a long time."

"You think it'll work?" I tried to reign in my excitement. Why am I so excited about one person liking my idea? I didn't get this happy when Izzy agreed … _that's because this is _Magnus, _dumbass_, a little voice in my head said.

"Definitely. You'd totally suit the badass Shadowhunter look, with your hair and skin … you'd look sexy."

My heart quickened, and I blushed. Damn you, pale skin …

"Uh, thanks." I tried not to smile widely. Magnus thinks I'll look sexy! I chanted over and over again in my head. Wait, why am I thinking this again …? I tried to think of something else to take my mind off what Magnus had just said …

"What are you going as?" I asked.

"A cat." Magnus replied simply. I frowned. That doesn't sound like his usual style …

"Trust me; it's going to be better than it sounds." Magnus said, with a knowing smile. I found myself smiling back.

"So, are you coming tonight?" I asked. Tonight everyone was coming to mine, Izzy's and Jace's house. Jace had hinted that there would be alcohol, but I intended to stop that before it got out of hand. Like I always had to.

"Yep! We're going to have a lot of fun." He grinned mischievously, and I felt there was supposed to be a different meaning than the most obvious one hidden in what he had said. I found myself blushing. Again. Darn.

The bell rang. I hitched my bag onto my shoulder. "What have you got next?" Magnus asked. I looked at my timetable quickly before saying, "English. You?" He grinned. "English."

He started to walk out of the library. It was then that I noticed the drawing of me still on the table. I quickly picked it up and shoved it as carefully as I could in my bag. "Coming?" Magnus called, from his position almost to the door. I hurried after him.

I walked with Alec and Jem, who I had my last class with, to Alec's car. Jace, Izzy and Simon were already there, waiting. We waited a few more minutes for Clary, Will and Tessa, and then we were all piling into the car, Jace shouting "I shotgun driving!" Everybody groaned – Jace's driving was horrible. But, on this particular journey, I didn't mind, as I had a very big distraction … the car was too small for a seat each, so some people had to sit on others' laps. And guess who was sitting on mine ..!

Simon! Kidding. Jeez... Ew.

Alec sat down on my lap and threw an arm around my neck. We had been friends long enough for this not to be awkward, but I felt my heartbeat speed up in reaction to Alec's warm body pressed against me. Needless to say, Alec misinterpreted this, and said "whoa, your heartbeat is really fast! It's alright, Jace's driving isn't _that _bad."

Everybody heard.

Will and Jace smirked; Jem and Clary smiled sympathetically; Izzy and Tessa giggled, and Simon was too absorbed in a game on his 3DSXL to notice.

Alec seemed confused by these reactions. "What's so funny?" He did this adorable thing where he wrinkled his nose and tilted his head a little to the side when he was confused. It was all I could do to not kiss him right there.

"Oh, nothing at all," mocked Will, "I assure you, Magnus, Jace's driving isn't at all _that _bad." He smiled sarcastically. I shot him a look.

"O-kaay…" Alec said, clearly still confused.

I spent the rest of the ride to his house trying not to have a heart attack. One time, we went over a bump and my hand … accidentally … slid a little bit up Alec's shirt. He was texting someone at this time, and his thumb slipped on the keyboard, spelling nonsense words. His breath hitched, and I could've sworn I saw his eyes flutter closed.

"Sorry." I whispered, my lips brushing his ear. I made sure to trail my fingers over his back before sliding them, as slowly as I could, out from under his shirt. He shivered.

I internally did the conga. This is progress, right? The only person who saw the scene was Izzy, who gave me the thumbs up when Alec wasn't looking.

We were all seated in the Lightwoods' library; there were four sofas and a fireplace which made a sort of circle. I sat down on the sofa which was on the immediate right of the fireplace; I was a guest here too often to think about being polite. This was like a second home to me.

Jace, Clary and Will sat on the immediate left of the fireplace, (Jace and Clary considerably closer to each other than Will was to them) Izzy and Simon sat on the sofa next to theirs, and Jem and Tessa sat on the sofa to the left of mine. I had a feeling that these seating arrangements were planned beforehand.

"What, no one wants to sit next to Magnus?" Alec joked, laughing as he came into the room last. I placed a hand on my heart and said joked, "I couldn't believe it either! I feel betrayed!"

Alec laughed again and sat down next to me, leaning back against the back of the sofa and stretching, causing his shirt to come up a little and reveal a small strip of skin. My heart sped up and I forced myself to look away, clearing my throat.

"So," said Izzy, breaking the awkward silence, "who wants to go first?"

We had decided to play truth or dare, because … well, who doesn't when you've got eight people to play with?

"I will!" Said Will, "hmmm…. Jem. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Jem answered without hesitation.

"Who, in your opinion, is the most attractive person in the room?"

Jem suspiciously narrowed his eyes a little at Will, but everybody knew that he wouldn't refuse; Jem really wasn't the type of guy to do that. "Tessa." He answered slowly. Tessa blushed a little but otherwise looked unruffled. Will, on the other hand, looked completely blank, like he always did when he was trying to hide some emotion.

"Uh … your turn to ask someone, Jem." Said Alec. Aww, that was so cute. Always trying to keep the atmosphere happy …

"Magnus, truth or dare." Said Jem.

"Oh, um … dare." I replied, grinning.

"Take a piece of clothing off each time someone picks truth."

"Piece of cake." I said, still smiling, "alright, my turn … um, Izzy. Truth or dare?"

"Truth!" She said, grinning mischievously. I sighed and took my socks off, as I had already taken off my shoes. "Um … how many people have you kissed?" I asked. I was actually curious about this one. Simon looked interested too …

"Six." She answered without batting an eyelid.

"Only six?" asked Simon incredulously.

"Only six?" Repeated Jace in the same tone.

"That's too many!" Alec interrupted, his protective big brother side coming out. Aww, that's adorable …

"Oh, be quiet, Alec," Izzy said, "Truth or dare?" Alec looked startled for a minute, before saying, "Truth." Izzy looked pointedly at me, and, remembering my dare, I sighed and unbuttoned my school shirt, slipping it off my shoulders and placing it next to me. I turned and saw Alec staring at me, with a strange look in his eyes. …That's good … right?

I waved my hand over his eyes. "Aaa-leec?"

"Hm? What? Oh – oh right." He blushed and turned back to Izzy. "What – what was the truth again?"

Izzy giggled a little bit and then said, "Snog, Marry, Avoid: Simon, Will, Magnus."

"Definitely marry Magnus-"

"And why's that?" Asked Izzy, trying to supress her laughter. And she wasn't the only one … I wanted to leap into the air and laugh like a maniac and dance around on rainbows throwing glitter into the air … Alec would marry me! I settled for a small smile instead of this though, and waited for Alec to continue his truth.

"Um, I don't know …" Was he blushing? "I've, um … known him for the longest?" It came out as a question, and was obviously a lie. Izzy shrugged, motioning for him to carry on.

"Uh. I would probably … snog Will and avoid Simon. Not that I don't like you, Simon, but you're dating my sister. Sorry."

Seems legit.

"Okay, um … Jace, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He answered. His face clearly said: Bring it on, bitch. Alec smiled. His smile answered Jace's: Gladly. I felt like there was some kind of brother-war thing going on here.

"You know that park down the road from our house?" Alec started innocently.

"Yeah …" Jace was suspicious now.

"I dare you to go and feed the ducks. And by that, I don't chuck the bread from as far away as you can get. I mean get as close to them as you can."

Jace paled. Will looked sympathetic.

Jace mumbled something.

"What was that?" Alec asked.

Jace gritted his teeth. "I said, what's the forfeit?"

Alec faltered. "What _is _the forfeit?" He asked. Clary piped up, "usually it's that you have to take off one item of clothing."

I rolled my eyes. "Just because you want to see Jace shirtless." She gave me a look as if to say, Well, duh.

"Well, I'll take that forfeit." Said Jace, and took his shirt off. I glanced at Alec, but he didn't seem to be paying attention to Jace … in fact, when I looked at him, his eyes flicked away from me, as if he didn't want to be caught staring. I tried not to smile.

I zoned out for a few more turns until it came to Alec again. He picked dare, and was dared to … "kiss all the guys blindfolded and guess which one's which." Finished off Clary. Oh. Alec hesitated for a moment, then said, "but no one else other than Magnus is gay …"

"Actually, I'd rather to refer to myself as a "freewheeling bisexual"." I interrupted with a flourish. Alec laughed a little and smiled at me, rolling his eyes.

"It doesn't matter; it's a dare." Said Clary. Alec sighed. "Um, alright then. What will we use as a-"

"Got it!" I declared, whipping my blue scarf out of my bag. I told Alec to turn around, and then tied the scarf blindfold-style around his eyes, making sure to "accidentally" brush his face as much as I could in the process. I took his hand and guided him to the centre of the circle of sofas, trying to ignore to tingles his hand sent through my body. All the guys then got up and lined up in front of Alec, Simon first, then Jem, then Will, then Jace, then me. I watched as Simon leaned in and gave Alec the quickest kiss possible, then sat down again, rubbing his lips.

Alec wrinkled his nose, then said, "Simon."

"Ding ding ding ding ding! Correct!" Sang Izzy. Next Jem stepped forward and pressed his lips gently to Alec's before sitting down again. Alec seemed more uncertain this time. "Will…?"

Izzy made a sound which I think was supposed to sound like the buzzers on the X Factor, and declared "Wrong!"

"Damn it!" Said Alec, "Jem!"

"Correct!" Said Clary before Izzy could. Izzy glared at her. Will stepped forward and gave Alec a kiss much like Simon's, and Alec said, smiling, "_that _was Will."

"Mm-hmm." Said Izzy, "next!"

"Wait!" Said Alec. Everybody looked at his expectantly. "Whoever I get now, I'll know the other one straight away, because he'll be the only one left." There was silence.

"Well, shit." Said Clary. "We should've thought about that before. Oh well, just kiss them both then guess afterwards."

Alec nodded, and Jace stepped forward. I had to refrain from turning away as Jace carefully pressed his lips to Alec's. But Alec pulled away almost straight away. "Ew! Ew ew ew! That was disgusting! Like kissing my brother!" Alec scrubbed his mouth with the back of his hand. Jace looked slightly offended, but I was, needless to say, overjoyed.

"Alright, alright. You have one left." Said Tessa, laughing. I could've sworn I head Alec's breath catch. "Alright." He said shakily. I slowly walked up to him. My heart was beating a thousand times a minute. I was about to kiss the love of my life … I wonder what he tastes like … _just get on with it, Magnus!_

I slowly leaned down, my head tilted slightly to the side, and kissed him.

It was everything I had dreamed it would be, and more. His lips just tasted like – Alec. Like comfort and home and safety and _love. _And with a shock I felt Alec responding, his lips moving in time with mine, his hands clutching my shoulders and pulling me closer. I grabbed onto his waist and pressed our bodies together.

And then the kiss ended. Alec's hands slid off of my shoulders and I felt coldness where they used to be. I took my hands off of his waist and stepped back a little bit. Alec cleared his throat.

"Um – that was Magnus." He said into the silence. When nobody answered, I felt the need to say: "Correct!" half-heartedly. I was still in shock. He had kissed me back. He. Had. Fucking. Kissed. Me. Back. And it was fricking amazing …

Suddenly Izzy squealed. "That was so _cute_!" Alec just sighed and said "Can I take this off now?" I realised he was referring to the blindfold. I quickly stepped over and reached behind his to untie it. "There." I said quietly, walking over to my bag to place the scarf back inside. I accidentally pressed a button on my phone (which was in my bag) in the process and the screen lit up, showing me that it was 11:30pm.

"Wow, it's quite late – I think I should be getting home." I announced. Everyone made sounds of protest, but I ignored them, hugging people goodbye. It was different when I hugged Alec this time, but I didn't know whether that was good or bad.

As I walked into the mainly empty halls of our school, I couldn't help but wonder, once again, what was going on between Alec and me. I had spent the most of the night before wondering what exactly had happened in that very life-changing game of truth or dare. I sighed. Maybe it meant nothing. Maybe things would just … carry on like normal. That thought hurt more than it should have.

I hoped, at least, that Alec would like my outfit. It was the 31st of October, and I was dressed as a cat – but not in the typical cat costume. I had sewn together some extremely tight leggings and another skin-tight long-sleeved top, all black, with fingerless black gloves and black knee-high boots, a tail, and cat ears. I had drawn cat whiskers on my face, messed my hair up artfully and put in these fucking awesome contact lenses to make my eyes look like a cat's. All in all, I think I pulled off the cute-but-sexy look pretty well. I just hoped Alec liked it … but then all coherent thought was stopped as the guy of my dreams walked through the door.

I had thought Alec would look sexy in his Shadowhunter outfit, but, damn gurrl … I was not expecting him to look this good. He wore a black leather jacket with a tight black t-shirt underneath (which showed off his chest nicely), tight-ish black leather trousers and black fingerless gloves like mine. On his feet he wore black boots with complicated-looking buckles and straps which reached about midway between his knee and ankle. I could see runes curling out from underneath his t-shirt, on his collarbone and neck … I couldn't help but wonder if he had marks elsewhere too … He was walking with his siblings but I didn't notice them. Everything around Alec was blurred and only he stood in focus. He wasn't hot, or sexy. He was fucking scorching hotter-than-the-pits-of-Tartarus burning sexy as Hell. Wait no, he was sexier than Hell. Whatever.

**Alec PoV**

Well, fuck. Now I knew what Magnus meant when he said his cat costume was going to be better than it sounded … the skin-tight clothes left very little to the imagination, and, to be honest, I liked it that way … and wow … those contact lenses really suited him. I was kind of surprised when his tail didn't start moving; the costume was so good. My feet moved of their own accord toward where Magnus was standing by his locker, staring at … me? His eyes showed desire and love. Shit. Is my brain muddled? Seems like it.

Suddenly Magnus grabbed my arms and pulled me into a nearby supply closet. I opened my mouth to ask what was going on, but found that I couldn't. Because another mouth was moving on mine.

I was stunned. Magnus is kissing me! I felt my lips move in time with his and he pressed me back into the wall. My heart beat faster at how our bodies were pressed together in _all the right places_… Then Magnus hitched my leg around his hip, and both our erections ground together. I moaned, a deep, sensual sound that I didn't know I was capable of making, and Magnus purred deep in his throat. We were a mess of lips and teeth and tongues and mangled breaths and heated moans. I grabbed onto Magnus's hair and pulled gently, making Magnus moan. Magnus played with the hem of my t-shirt before slipping his hands underneath and trailing his fingertips over my stomach. He pulled away just enough to say "I knew you worked out," before kissing me again, long and hard. Magnus pulled away again, moving his lips to my neck and biting softly, surely making a mark. I moaned loudly and rested my head against the wall behind me, giving Magnus easier access. My hands threaded themselves in Magnus's hair again. Magnus found his way back to my lips and kissed me again, more softly this time. He pressed another closed-mouthed kiss to my lips, and another, making them loving and safe, showing what he hadn't before. I sighed contentedly, making Magnus chuckle. He rested his forehead against mine.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that for." He said breathlessly. I smiled, still playing with his hair.

"Then enlighten me." I teased. He tried to look exasperated – and failed.

"Well, you were kind of the reason I found out I was Bi …" He trailed off. I looked at him incredulously. "But you said you knew since you were eleven …you've wanted to do _that _since you were eleven years old? Jeez, Magnus!"

He laughed. "Well, maybe not _that_, exactly, but … I've wanted to be more than friends since around then. It was when I was about fifteen that I realised I was hopelessly in love."

I was awed. "With _me_?"

He snorted and rolled his eyes. "No, with Jace. Yes, with you, Alexander!"

I blushed, then smiled shyly. "I like it when you say my name." I whispered, leaning in to brush my lips across his. He smiled slowly. "Well, what's this?" He teased, "Is _Alexander Lightwood _trying to seduce me?" For an answer I slowly ground my hips against him, causing him to gasp, and then emit a strangled moan. It was so strange to have this power over someone – especially someone like Magnus, who always seemed to be in control.

"Alec," Magnus said in a strangled voice, "You need to stop … we can't do anything … here." What does he mean we can't do anything … oh, right. Magnus had a, ah, problem. Right. And if I was being honest … well, I had one too. Whoops. I unhitched my leg from around Magnus's hip and set it down again, but kept my arms around Magnus's neck, in his hair. I leaned in to slowly kiss him, lovingly, then slid my arms out of their position, whilst he slid his out from underneath my t-shirt. I grabbed his hand and laced my fingers through his.

"I think it's time I came out properly." I said. Magnus gaped at me. "Are – are you sure, Alexander? Because it's fine if you-"

I stopped his rambling my pressing my lips to his again. "I'm sure, Magnus. I wouldn't want to hide you." I smiled at him, trying to pour how I felt into that single expression. Magnus must have understood, because he smiled back, a smile that conveyed complete and utter joy and love.

I knew why, after so many years of hiding, I was doing this – coming out to the whole world, letting everybody know who I was, and being proud of it – being proud of being proud of it, if that makes sense. It wasn't that I wasn't scared – of course I was. There would always be people who would judge me, and that was why I hadn't come out in the past – because there was no one there to catch me if I fell. Sure, Izzy and Jace would try, but there was always that one bit missing, that lost jigsaw piece – the piece whose hand fit into mine perfectly, whose lips filled the void on mine, whose body covered the empty space next to me. Whose smile outshined the judgemental faces, and whose love always, _always_, overruled all the hate. And all this has a name. This feeling of being filled up with an indescribable warmth, consuming you from all over, never beginning, never ending, just _being._ Always being there – just for you. A lucky few get to experience this feeling, and, boy, did I feel lucky there, in the unused supply closet, standing, staring up at my love – and he is so beautiful. The feeling that brings one word to mind – _love._ That was the reason I was doing this, I finally realised. I was utterly, completely, absolutely, hopelessly in love.

**Well, that's it for this oneshot! I hope you liked it; personally I'm quite proud of this one; it's superlong too :) Someone requested a two-shot carrying on from the first one, so I might do that for the next chapter, if I do a next chapter, but if you have any more ideas, leave them in the reviews, or PM me :)**

**BTW, I forgot to say that the first song in the last chapter was He's So Fine by Dionne Bromfield and the second was One Thing by One Direction. That is all :)**


	3. After

**A/N Try playing "Nuvole Bianche" (the piano piece – without the singing) whilst reading this.**

Emptiness.

Suffocating.

Can't breathe.

I stumble through the Institute doors. I can feel my pulse, my whole body throbbing to the rhythm. I can't see properly. It's not blurry exactly; it's just not there. Nothing is there.

Except one.

I feel numb except one little thing in the back of my mind. But no, it can't be true. It can't be. I have to be making it up …

I'm not.

I feel pain jolt up my knees and through my thighs. I scream, but not because of the physical pain.

Although, this hurts so much I wonder if it _is _physical.

My lungs burn. My heart aches. My throat feels like sandpaper. I feel hands tugging at my hair. My hands? I don't know. I don't know anything anymore.

Except one.

I hear two sets of muffled footsteps before I black out.

_"Magnus!"_

_He doesn't look at me._

_"Magnus, please."_

_This time he looks a little to the side of me, as if he can't bear to look me in the eye. I feel a shard of ice go through my heart. Cold and painful. Freezing me from the inside out._

_"Don't go."_

_He doesn't say anything. The ice spreads._

_"Please don't go."_

_He turns away, then stops. He looks straight at me._

_He smiles._

_His eyes are still green-gold, but they are the colour of ice. The same ice that has spread to my lungs._

_Drowning._

_"Aku Cinta Kamu."_

_His smile grows. It is colourless._

_The ice drips down my cheek. I feel it numb my face, whereas in the rest of my body it burns, a cold, fiery burn._

_He turns._

"Alec!"

I gasp. My eyes fly open.

So bright.

My arms cover my eyes immediately.

Then the shaking begins.

It starts off a harmless trembling, accompanied with broken gasps which seem to be detached from my body.

Then it grows.

And grows.

And I can't breathe, and all I see is straight ahead.

The rest is darkness.

I can hear a familiar voice, muffled. It seems coloured with an emotion.

Panic.

It's talking.

"Alec? Alec, what's happened? Did a demon hurt you? Should I call Mag-?"

No.

"No!" The noise sounds scratchy. It hurts, too. But it's nothing compared to the ice.

I can't hear his name. I know if I do, it'll make this so much worse.

"Alec? Alec, please. Al – okay, fuck this. I'm calling Magnus."

Silence.

_Magnus._

I've stopped shaking. I've stopped moving.

I've stopped breathing.

_Magnus._

"Magnus? Magnus – hi. It's Izzy. I'm calling about – no, no – stop. It's not – Alec's not fine."

Silence.

My body throbs with my pulse. I'm still not breathing. Not moving. If I move –

I'll break.

"No, he's shaking and – Alec? Alec, speak to me. Oh God, Magnus, he's not moving. He-"

Izzy leaned down over me.

"Magnus, he's not breathing! Magnus, please-"

_Magnus. Magnus. Magnus. Magnus. Magnus._

The ice has a name.

_Magnus. Magnus. Magnus. Magnus._

A sound rips its way through my throat. I think I'm crying. I don't know. The ice doesn't allow room for sensible thinking. Just-

_MagnusMagnusMagnusMagnusMagnus_

_Aku Cinta Kamu_

_It means-_

_I love you._

_Not that that changes anything._

And it won't stop.

I hear noises. I'm not sure if it's footsteps or just the pounding in my head.

I hear the voice again.

"Alec, it's alright-"

_Aku Cinta Kamu-_

"Magnus is coming-"

_I love you-_

"Just hang on."

_Magnus._

_Magnus is coming._

_No._

"No!" I gasp. The small, insignificant word rips its way through my throat. I didn't mean to say it. The ice controls me now.

"Not – _Magnus._"

A shadow blocks the light I hadn't realised was there.

"Alexander."

_No._

_Please._

"Alexander, look at me."

The shadow gets closer. I identify it to be a body, only because I know it so well. Too well.

_Magnus. Aku Cinta Kamu. I love you._

_I love you._

"Please."

I let out a breath. I can't look. I can't. If I look, I'll break.

I look.

And I break.

I would say it's as if a dam is breaking. I would say I scream and cry.

I don't.

Not on the outside anyway.

On the outside I curl up onto my side and bury my head into my knees. I whimper, and one tear escapes my eye.

On the inside I'm dying.

_Magnus. I love you. Magnus. You betrayed me. Magnus. Aku Cinta Kamu. Magnus. It means I love you._

_Not that that changes anything._

"What did you do to him?"

"I didn't realise …"

"_What did you fucking do to him, you stupid fucking asshole?_"

Silence.

"I broke his heart."

If humour still existed, I would have made a joke about how much of an understatement that was.

"Then you'd better fucking fix it, you self-centred, idiotic, pathetic excuse for a human being!"

A part of me wants to just lie here, not moving.

A stronger part wants to shout at Izzy for insulting Magnus.

So I say, "stop it, Izzy."

And she does.

I sigh. "Please leave, Ma-" my voice cracks.

"Mag-"

_Fuck._

"Alexander …"

"Don't call me that!"

Suddenly I'm sitting up, trying to stand. I stumble, and familiar hands are holding me upright.

_Aku Cinta Kamu._

"Get off me." I say harshly.

Nothing.

"Get off me!" I scream. I thrash, and kick, and punch, but all sense is lost, and I'm weak. The ice has drained me. I end up emitting harsh sobbing noises, my face pressed into a warm chest, a soft pair of lips at my ear.

Sandalwood.

_Magnus. MagnusMagnusMagnusMagnusMagnus-_

_I love you_

_Not that that changes anything_

_You betrayed me_

_Why_

_Alexander_

_Magnus-_

A whisper.

A breath of wind.

A flutter of a butterfly's wings.

A tickle of a feather.

A whisper.

"Aku Cinta Kamu."

_I love you._

**What just happened.**

**This was meant to be a songfic (Amnesia 5SOS), and it turned into this mess. Oh God.**

**Oh well. Never mind. Not my worst piece of work #ironicYOLO**

**Review plsssss 3**


End file.
